The Punishing Game
by LolaBunni14
Summary: [A Battle Royale Fanfic I wrote for English class. I got in trouble for it being too violent but she said to write about ANYTHING so its not my fault] 10 kids get thrown into the program. FINISHED R&R welcome!


The Punishing Game

It was the day of the ninth grade class trip and the ten students of the 116 homeroom class had just finished boarding their specific bus. This was a special class, and not in a good way. The worst class the school has ever seen, in fact over the past month they had gone threw 3 different teachers. Their terrible behavior was incontrollable, so incontrollable that the teachers had no way of disciplining them… that is until now.

The students on that bus had no idea that this morning would be the last time they would ever see their parents again except for one… possibly. This group was the first chosen to participate in a new experimental punishment for unruly children. One so vicious and inhumane it has only been used once before in an extreme case such as this one.

"Let's get a move on!" yelled Tasha Carlyle. Tasha Carlyle was the most popular girl in the freshman class. Not because she was well liked but because she was feared but being rich and pretty didn't hurt much either. She was snotty, rude, and spoiled rotten. Next to her sat Alexia Wheaton, her second in command. Always following Tasha, she was just as mean, snotty, and rude as her but just didn't have that alpha type personality as her best "friend". She never did anything that Tasha wouldn't approve of, which was exactly why Ryan Andrews hated them.

Ryan Andrews picked the wrong day to actually come to school. He was a smart kid but his grades suffered due to the fact he was never actually at school. His face had an expression of utmost annoyance when Tasha yelled in her fake high-pitched voice. He never understood why his best friend Travis ever went out with the girl. Travis Meyers was a dumb jock plain and simple. He was the nicest guy you'll ever meet though, wouldn't hurt a fly. Well except on the football field. He was doing better in his classes ever since he had gotten a tutor, Lana Rice.

Lana and Lola Rice a.k.a. the twins were identical except for their hair, which defiantly described their personalities. Lola was the loud, outgoing, and troublesome one. Her hair a dyed platinum blonde with electric blue tips to mach her eyes. Lana was quite, shy, and the only person in the class who never caused any sort of trouble. Her hair was bone strait, shoulder length, and "boring brown" as her sister called it. She always had wanted to be outgoing like Lola and envied her for that. But what she didn't know was that Lola envied her intelligence. Setting aside their obvious differences they got along surprisingly. Lola was about to ask her sister for a pen when suddenly she felt really sleepy. She looked around and saw that all her classmates seemed to be having the same feeling and then everything went dark.

When they awoke they were sitting in cold metal desks with cold metal bracelets around both wrists. A Man's voice then switched their attention to the front of the class. The Man then barked in a cold, dry tone, "Now I'm sure none of you know the severity of the situation that you are in write now. So I will explain the rules to the…game you will be participating in over the next twelve hours." He paused and looked around the room in disgust before he continued, "The point of this game is simple, you will all kill each other within twelve hours until there is one left. If there is not only one of you left then all remaining students will have their wrists blown open and die a slow and painful death."

The students broke out in a panic. Some girls were crying, boys were trying to brake out a few were just sitting there in complete and total shock. A group of soldiers came in and fired a warning shot into the ceiling and the students all froze and sat back into their seats.

"I wasn't finished you little brats!" Roared The Man, "Those bracelets will blow up if you attempt to remove them, wander into a forbidden zone, I'll explain those later, or do anything that we don't like along with what I already explained to you before the sudden panic attack and I can see some of you Miss Jones have not yet shut up!" He looked over to Becky Jones who had been wailing uncontrollably since the man had paused the first time. He then snarled, "Shut up or you will regret it!" Becky still could not control her tears so the man pulled a small silver remote out of his hand and pressed a button. A sudden beeping filled the silent air and Becky was running around the room with uttermost terror in her eyes screaming for help while the other students backed away from her. The beeping became more and more rapid until she stopped in her tracks and a loud BOOM filled the air. She collapsed as a rush of blood oozed out of her severed wrists.

(Nine students remaining)

The students looked at the body in horror as the man began to speak once again, "I am still not finished. Each of you will receive a pack containing food, water, a map of the island, a compass, a pen, and most important a weapon. Weapons can range from machine guns to something along the lines of a rubber duck. It's all luck of the draw. Now there are areas called forbidden zones. Certain zones become forbidden at certain times so be sure to mark them on your map. Don't get any ideas about coming back at shooting me because this area becomes a danger zone ten minutes after all of you leave this room. I will call your names one by one in one minute intervals until everyone has left. So on that note… let the game begin!" The students were all still in shock when he began with the first name, "Adam Miller."

Adam grabbed the first pack he saw and bolted out the door. He looked in his pack and found a decent weapon, a crossbow. He figured he'd stick around and wait until the next person was called and then pick them all off one by one as they came out of the building. Adam was the class bully, he was held back two years making him seventeen years old. He was bigger, stronger, and faster than the rest of the students so he already figured he had this in the bag. He sat there waiting until the he saw the second person come out of the building. It was Alexia Wheaton. The only thing better than that would have been the wicked witch herself he thought to himself as he pressed the trigger. She shrieked in pain as the arrow hit her square in the chest before she whipped out a shot gun and blew Adam to bits.

(Eight students remaining)

Alexia stumbled into the forest to wait for Tasha when she saw the next person come out of the building. Her vision was blurred but she could make out the long red hippie hair that belonged to Tyler Kane. She decided not to fire at Tyler if he didn't come near her because he was so thoroughly against violence of any form and luckily for him, he ran in the complete opposite direction. The pain in her chest was starting to become numb and blood was rushing out so she knew she needed Tasha to come out soon. It was her lucky day. Tasha emerged from the building and she called out to her. Tasha came running in her direction and stopped when she saw the arrow sticking out of Alexia's chest.

"Who did that?" Tasha asked in a disgusted tone. Alexia then pointed to the bits of Adam and Tasha got the picture. "So what weapon did you get?" Tasha eagerly asked, "Cause I got a stupid spork."

"A shotgun," replied Alexia while taking short breaths.

"Can I see it?" Tasha replied. Alexia was getting weaker so she nodded and handed her the gun. As soon as the weapon left her hands, she saw a wicked gleam in Tasha's cold grey eyes. "I never really like you," Tasha said in a cold monotone voice as she pulled the trigger killing Alexia before she even hit the ground. Tasha then walked away with silent footsteps and her new weapon, whistling with no remorse. It really wasn't her lucky day after all.

(Seven students remaining)

Lola and Lana met up at the cliff after they had been let out approximately two and a half hours ago. "Well if we go might as well go together," Lana said to her sister. All Lola could do was nod. She didn't want to die but she would without her sister so she agreed to her sister's plan. They hugged each other one last time held hands and jumped.

(Five students remaining)

Travis Meyers watched in horror as the twins jumped off the cliff ending there lives. He was sitting there staring for about an hour and a half when he heard a crackling sound and then the same cold voice he had heard three hours before. The Man's voice blared through the island on the intercom. He was making his first announcement, "Here are your classmates in the order they died….starting off with the idiotic Becky Jones, and then came Adam Miller, then Alexia Wheaton, and the cowardly twins Lola and Lana Rice. Now for the forbidden zones…A5 at 5:00, C2 at 6:00 and E4 at 7:00. Well Happy Hunting!"

"Wow only one girl left," Mike Sharpe said aloud to himself. He always knew Tasha was heartless but he didn't know she could have killed her best friend. He knew she was the one to kill Alexia because he saw it with his own two eyes. The girl just strolled off whistling after she shot her. She was truly insane. As he was reminiscing about this horrible event he heard that familiar tune. He looked up and the last thing he saw was the barrel of a shot gun. "He better have a good weapon," Tasha muttered under her breath as she rummaged through Mikes bag. She felt something small she pulled it out and said, "Oh great a box! Wait a minute, hand grenades, thank you Mike." She strolled away from the Mike Sharpe's body whistling that same tune.

(Four students remaining)

Tyler Kane was rushing out of E4 which was due to be a forbidden zone in five minutes. He finally made it to E3 in the final fifteen seconds. "Wow that was a close one," he gasped as he continued on to the other side of the island. He's been walking for a bought and hour when he met up with Ryan Andrews they decided they both weren't going to kill anyone so they decided to find Travis together. Then they heard it, The Man's voice again, "My, my you have been slacking off only one death in the past four hours, and that was...Mike Sharpe the young man wasn't paying attention and that obviously won't get you anywhere in this game. Now forbidden zones…B2 at 9:00, D3 at 10:00 and D4 at 11:00 and at 12:00 if there is not only one of you, you will end up like Becky. Have Fun!

Travis Meyers was walking through the forest trying to find Ryan when he heard a nice tune. It had to be coming from Tasha because she was the only girl left alive. He was unluckily right. There she was standing in front of him gun rose. She sneered at him with a menacing grin. He just looked at her and right before she pulled the trigger he smacked the gun out of her tiny hands. They wrestled on the ground for quite sometime and finally Travis hand a tight grip on her neck she was struggling to free her self but couldn't, the coldness in her eyes turned into fear. Then something dawned on her, the bracelets. She began to pull and tug on his bracelets and in no time that familiar beeping occurred. Tasha's mouth twisted into a wicked grin as she reached for the shot gun she realized he was not letting go of her throat. She squirmed and kicked but he wasn't letting go and then it happened. BOOM! They both slumped to the ground as his wrists exploded and her jugular was severed. They lay there dead covered in each others blood.

(Two students remaining)

"Oh no!" Ryan and Tyler exclaimed simultaneously as they approached the mess that used to be Travis and Tasha. It was now 11:00 and they only had one hour to live. "So, which one of us is going to um… die?" Tyler asked.

Ryan looked over at him they both didn't even see their weapons yet. "Why don't we pull out our weapons and who ever has the best one survives?" Tyler nodded it was the fair thing to do. Ryan was thinking he did because he had a heavy pack so he pulled out his weapon first, a machete. If Tyler didn't have a gun he had survived. Tyler reached into his bag and slowly pulled something small out. It was a revolver. Ryan started to cry, actually cry would be a severe understatement. The boy was hysterical as he took the gun from Tyler who had too started to cry. He pointed it at his head. Looked at the clock, it read 11:50. "Wait!" shouted Tyler, "Do you want to write a letter to your loved ones?" Ryan nodded. He put the gun down and wrote swiftly and silently on the back of the map. He then gave the folded map to Tyler as the clock read 11:58. He picked up the gun as Tyler unfolded and read the letter. He looked up in surprise and a shot rang out. Ryan sat their and cried some more for the letter said only five words, I Am Truly Sorry Tyler.

Game Over.


End file.
